Bring me back to life
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: "I'm coming for all the monsters that ever touch him. I'm coming for all the ones who twisted his stars into shadows, They turned him into a nightmare, So I m going to be theirs" –Sigyn.


**Bring me back to life**

The sudden appearance of a woman with hair that remembered the sun during a sunset, owner of toasted skin, fine face covered by freckles and beautiful blue eyes that shone like a stone from the underworld, dressed in armor and sword in hand, took by surprise the members of the Avengers.

It did not help that he had appeared out of nowhere and his hands were covered with brilliant energy in golden tones that matched the flashes of gold in his blue tones and with the crown that decorated his reddish hair. Nor did it help that before the heroes of Midgard had time to react, she used a gesture to immobilize all those present, except the princes of Asgard who also seemed to be stunned to see her, although their reactions and the reasons behind them were different

Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard, identified the mysterious woman as Sigyn, Queen of Vanaheim and ally of her father in moments, even though they had only seen a couple of times, a couple of centuries ago; When Sigyn went to Asgard to pay his respects to Odin and to give proof that the alliance between the Vannir and Aesir remained strong even though Orbn (father of Sigyn and former king of Vanaheim) had died and in the festivities that followed the declaration.

There was no interaction on any of these occasions, because he did not have much in common and therefore tended to unconsciously. The same thing makes it could not be said that it was something bad that was presented in Midgard with the clear intentions to fight.

However, he forced himself to smile and relax his posture, for as the future king of Asgard and protector of the earth, it was his duty that this situation be handled with delicacy and try to prevent blood from flowing. Although he was afraid of offending the young warrior, it was true that the subtlety and the arts of diplomacy were not his forte. This, in fact, had always been the area of Loki and it grieved him that his brother could not help him in this because he had somehow lost his sanity after the failed coronation a year ago.

On the other hand Loki, looked with fear, concern and a very small hope to the woman who had fallen in love for, wondering what it was that had brought her before forced to look away in shame. Actually, it was obvious. It was him the reason behind Sigyn being on earth, it was easy to see it in the way that the blue eyes of his opposite shined with anger and worry as soon as their gazes connected.

"You have something that is mine, prince" The beautiful woman commented in a cold and distant tone, moving her chin slightly to point at Loki, leaving no doubt what she was referring to. Her blue eyes never leaving the greens of the younger prince.

"Give it back to me" she told Thor whit a frightening coldness that unnerved all the heroes, as the way she was talking about Loki seemed as she thought she thought that the villain was a thing, a property. "And you can return to Asgard in a peace. Denied me what is mine and we should have war"

The blond Asgardian was speechless and dumbfounded. He didn't understand. First, he didn't knew that his brother and Sigyn had been in a relationship. And second, the possibility of entering into a war with the Vannir was somewhat frightening, but even so…

"Forgive me, Queen Sigyn. My brother is a prisoner of war. He must have a trial in Asgard." He said whit a serious tone. His muscles tensing, preparing for battle even if he knew that he alone would not be match for the warrior queen as the Vannir were more that magnificent warriors, they were also very powerful magicians as his own mother could testify. The other Avengers were out of the game, SHIELD didn't stand a chance and Loki didn't count, so yeah, Thor knew that he was in disadvantage as Sigyn was a queen and attack her would mean war and couldn't have that.

"I won't allow that" She answered whit a dangerous smile. "King Odin had already failed me when he allowed my intended to fall for the Bifröst. I won't give him another chance to put Loki in danger"

This make the muted heroes another surprise as the words didn't match whit her tone and the way she had spoken of the younger Asgardian, who was taking all this in stride, apparently not bothered by the form the ginger was talking about him. They were still trying to get free but it just wasn't possible as neither of them could do magic.

"I´m going to give you an advice, prince Thor." The queen smile was a dark one. "Loki is _mine_ , you father promised him to me if I give the king my loyalty so don't bother trying to fight me. He fail to protect him once, so I´m going to take him back to Vanaheim. Even if I have to take him by force." Sigyn was not joking, she have every intention to destroy Asgard if she could get her love back as she couldn't afford to lose him again.

"What?" Thor was stunned. The blond immediately turn to his brother, looking into his brother´s eyes for a confirmation of this information. He didn't want to believe that his father had _sold_ Loki to the Vannir Queen – it didn't matter to him, that Sigyn apparently loved his brother. An arrange marriage wasn't what their mother wanted fort them, she would have never allowed it. As it sounded that Loki was more a prize than a potential husband or a consort.

The green eyes of his brother were sad, but sincere. Loki nodded once, before turning his gaze to the woman he loved even if their relationship had started a little forced on his part, he had actually felt in love whit Sigyn and before the fest was thinking in accept to marry her and move into Vanaheim as her consort.

"I…can't…" Thor didn't know what to say. He was lost of words and he actually couldn't think in what was the best option to do. He had never done well whit this kind of this. He couldn't let Sigyn take Loki, as was his duty to take him back to their home to have a trial for his crimes in Asgard but if he tried to fight he could start a war whit the Vannir.

"I´m also going to tell you this: I have troops stationed at the gates of Asgard. If you decide to deny me what is mine, I will destroy Asgard and then return to Midgard and do the same. I am a goddess of war and I have no problem carrying it to the corners of the universe if with it I can have my beloved back in my arms, safe." Sigyn said, her eyes shining in a dark golden glow that promised pain.

The treat made the Avengers flinch. They didn't need another invasion! And not one headed by a race, whose queen could take them all out of the game with a single movement.

Loki blinked. He had not been expecting that. I mean, he knew that Sigyn loved him but he didn't thought that she would destroy tow realms for him. And she didn't knew about the chitauri and the Other! He smile thinking of what she would do when she found about it. Before he found the truth and his fall of the Bistort he would have felt bad about the massacre of an entire race, now, not much. He actually was honored and flustered.

Thor clenched his teeth.

"If I give Loki back to you…You would promise to leave Asgard and Midgard alone?" He asked.

"Of course, that was the deal I made whit the King" The Queen answered. She had hope to resolve this without blood, but she wasn't scared of destroying every enemy that stood in her way.

" _ **Would you take care of him? Would you protect him?"**_ He asked in old Nordic, not wanting that his mortal friends hear his questions, as the one that was asking this was the brother in him and not the Crown Prince of Asgard.

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **Good"**_

Thor opened the metal handcuffs that contain his brother as well as the muzzle and stepped back. He could not afford a war. He had to think in his people and the mortals that were under his protection, so he let his brother go.

Loki started to walk towards his beloved, a soft smile in his face, his magic humming in response of the one in his other half. She smiled back, a warm one this time. She let the Avengers go, they fell into the floor, when she moved her hands to caress the face of his intended.

"Are you alright, Loki?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, love. Now that you are here" He answered whit a kindness that sounded weird to the heroes, as they had only hear him used a megalomaniac tone. He wanted to reassure her, so he wasn't going to tell her about the green monster.

"I missed you" She hug him, tightly, as she was afraid that he would disappear. Maybe she was, Loki thought as he returned the hug, because he had fall into the abyss and had been gone for a year.

"I did too"

"If you ever do that to me again, I´m going to lock you in my room" She threatened in a playful tone, as both of them knew that it wasn't possible to contain the god of lies and chaos. Loki laughed in respond.

"Come, beloved. Is time to go home" She kissed him and take his hands, their magic resounded and their powers rose, disappeared in an instant in a brightness of combined colors, golden and emerald green. They left Midgard behind, reappearing in the queen's rooms in Vanaheim.

The war was avoid; at least for Asgard and Midgard because for the Chitauri and the mad titan as he had been a fool to believe that he could get away for torturing Loki and forced him to ´stole´ The Tesseract for him. And Sigyn was going to send all of them to Helheim, direct to Hella, for daring to hurt her consort.

* * *

 _I´m coming for all the monsters that ever touch them,_

 _I´m coming for all the ones who twisted his stars into shadows,_

 _They turned him into a nightmare,_

 _So I´m going to be theirs._

That was the promise Sigyn had made.

And she was going to made it a reality.

She was going to destroy them. All of them.

* * *

 **This is a oneshot!**

 **I wish you like it, if you did, please leave a review.**


End file.
